In order to develop a rational therapy for BPH, we propose to study the pathogenesis of this disorder by measuring the intracellular hormone environment in the prostate. Such studies will include assay of levels of endogeneous DHT and androstanediols in the prostate, as well as identification of the amount and type of steroid bound to the cytosol receptor protein. Comparison of such data from normals and patients with BPH should afford insight into pathogenetic mechanisms. The effects of anti-androgens, drugs shown to be clinically effective in BPH, on androgen metabolism, enzyme activity and receptor binding will also be studied to search for a biochemical correlant of the biological effects of such agents. The effect of estrogen on the intracellular hormone environment and the measurement of estrogen metabolites in the prostate will be done. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Albert, Jerry; Geller, Jack; Geller, Suzanne; and Lopez, Debra: Prostate concentrations of endogenous androgens by radioimmunoassay. Journal of Steroid Biochemistry, 7:301-307, 1976. Geller, Jack; Albert, Jerry; Lopez, Debra; Geller, Suzanne; and Niwayama, Gen: Comparison of androgen metabolites in benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH) and normal prostate. Journal of Clinical Endocrinology and Metabolism, 43:686-688, 1976.